kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperer
is the forty-first episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. This episode marks the debut of Kamen Rider Imperer. Synopsis *Tojo finds out that Kagawa has his own family, much to the dissatisfaction of Tojo himself. *Asakura attempts to find Tojo by asking Kitaoka, and later Shinji. *Kitaoka finds Room 401, the room where Shiro Kanzaki worked. *Having learned the secrets about the Mirror World, Tojo attempts to kill Reiko. *Mitsuru Sano reveals himself to everyone as Kamen Rider Imperer, offering his services as an ally for cash. Plot The monsters that attacked the group of Riders are shown to be the Contract Monsters of the new Rider. As they begin to fade, Tiger & Alternative Zero leave Mirror World and the rest follow closely behind including Imperer. Hideyuki calls his family to ensure their safety but does it in front of Tojo. Tojo appears annoyed that Hideyuki cares enough about his family even though he previously gave them up to use Alternative. Hideyuki tells Tojo that being a hero means not being ignorant of the value of human life. Ren comes back and continues to question Hideyuki about nearly sacrificing his family. He is swiftly defended by Tojo who calls him a hero and then leaves. Ren returns to the Cafe to hear from Shinji that Tojo has quit working at the Cafe. They plan with each other to always have one of the two monitoring Yui to prevent any attacks from Hideyuki or Tojo. Asakura comes to Kitaoka's to tell him that he will get rid of Tojo. He demands to know where he is but Kitaoka is unable to help him. He tells Asakura to ask Shinji instead of him. Kitaoka tells Goro that he might be able to use Asakura because if Asakura is killing the majority of the Riders, He can focus his attention on a select few. Shinji learns that the 4 at ORE Journal know about the Mirror Monsters. Asakura enters the ORE Journal Office and demands that Shinji follow him. He asks for Tojo's location but Shinji refuses. Shimada, Megumi and the Chief Editor come up to the balcony where Asakura and Shinji are (They think Shinji is being held hostage) dressed for battle (Wearing Helmets & wielding Baseball Bats). Shinji tells them that he is OK. They then realize that Asakura has escaped. Meanwhile, Reiko puts the evidence to Kitaoka who denies it. Kitaoka drives Reiko to Seimeiin University where she asks Hideyuki about Shiro and what experiments were being performed. Hideyuki tries to deny it and tells her that their research is top secret and unrelated to the experiments of Shiro. At a business car park, A man directs a car into its park. He is tipped multiple times (for complementing the driver). Tojo spies on a resting Kitaoka and Reiko. He hides from Kitaoka who is too busy trying to think and doesn't realize until the last second that Destwilder has appeared out of a mirror and is targeting Reiko. He pulls Reiko out of the way just in time but Reiko still faints. Kitaoka and Tojo both transform and enter Mirror World. Zolda questions why he is attacking Reiko to which Tiger replies that he needs to do it to become a hero. Ren and Yui drive past the battle in the mirrors and pull over. Zolda prepares for a Final Vent but Tiger uses a Freeze Vent to Freeze Magnugiga. He then activates is Final Vent. However, Knight intercepts just in time to save Zolda. Zolda and Knight leave Mirror World and Kitaoka questions whether he is getting weaker before fainting. Ren gets him to a hospital where he tells him that he knows why he is unwell. Ren tells him that no matter what he has, he will get no sympathy from Riders. When asked why he saved him, Ren tells him that it couldn't hurt for another person to owe him. Back at the Lab, Hideyuki demands to know why Tojo attempted to kill Reiko. Tojo says that it would be bad to have media around. Tojo tells him that he only wants to protect Hideyuki's research. Hideyuki tells him never to act on his own again. They decide that they need more allies since it will not be as easy to kill Yui anymore. At the Cafe, Shinji serves a man who gives him a business card. He discovers from the card that the man names Mitsuru Sano is Kamen Rider Imperer. He complements them on their fighting from early and easily flatters Shinji. He says that he wants to be Ren and Shinji's ally on the condition that pay him money for his services. Ren declines and throws him out of the cafe. Instead, Mitsuru goes and visits Hideyuki & Tojo and offers the same services for a price. In the middle of bargaining, they sense a monster. Mitsuru enters Mirror World to show off his skills as an ally. Shinji as Ryuki is already there fighting the monsters and is able to destroy one of the two before Imperer intervenes. He takes on the other monster and easily finishes him off with a Final Vent in front of Alternative Zero, Tiger and Ryuki. He offers his services again but Ryuki refuses. Tiger comes up behind Ryuki and attacks him Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Car Owner: * : * : , Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: ***Survive Rekka, Shoot Vent **Knight: ***Sword Vent **Zolda: ***Final Vent **Tiger: ***Strike Vent, Freeze Vent, Final Vent **Imperer: ***Spin Vent, Final Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Ryuki Survive Shoot Vent **Knight: ***Wing Lancer **Zolda: ***End of World (frozen by Freeze Vent) **Tiger: ***Dest Claws, Crystal Break (failed attempt) **Imperer: ***Gazelle Stab, Drive Divider *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Spin Vent Errors *Right before the next episode's preview, Tiger suddenly summons the Dest Claws by himself without using his Strike Vent card. *Mitsuru Sano's business card misspells his name as Mituru Sano. Notes *Chief Editor suspects that Shinji wasn't surprised at all when they discovered the existence of Mirror Monsters. **This is the first clue that foreshadows the huge revelation about Shinji's true identity as Kamen Rider Ryuki. *For a second time in a row since the last episode, Ryuki transforms into his Survive form off-screen. *This is the only time Imperer uses his Final Vent to defeat a Mirror Monster. *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 39, Scroll 39: The Seventh Spear and the Mysterious Stone. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 11 features episodes 41-45. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 3 features episodes 35-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki References Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:New Kamen Rider Episode